<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graveyard Shenanigans by Blanc_et_Noir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346468">Graveyard Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir'>Blanc_et_Noir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae &amp; Fairies, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Muffins, Oneshot, Shapeshifting, They have fun, Vampires, Witches, graveyards, it was a bet, monster au, really - Freeform, skeppy has fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap has a dumb idea, Dream allows it and George is suffering. Really, all he wanted was their names but instead he got this? (He won't admit it but he had fun)</p>
<p>------------------------------------</p>
<p>"You wouldn't stay in a graveyard for the night?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't."</p>
<p>"How 'bout for a hundred dollars?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graveyard Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to post this yesterday but never got the chance cause I got busy and distracted but that is fine. Why? Cause it's posted now. Just think it's fucking Halloween alright? Alright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun!” Sapnap grinned like the maniac that he was. George breathed in as he narrowed his eyes at his friend for years. Dream, on the other hand, wheezed as he bent over clutching his stomach. Sapnap huffed, puffing his cheeks as he crossed his arm, “Fine, pussies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah woAH!” Dream wheezed even harder, trying to breath. George rolled his eyes as he slapped Dream’s back which caused the man to topple over and lay on the ground, still wheezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about the idea?” Sapnap complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to be very blunt, Sapnap.” George deadpanned, ignoring the man on the floor who sounded like he was dying (it wouldn’t surprise the two if he was, this wasn’t the first time).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always blunt.” Sapnap shot back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a stupid idea and I’m not surprised that you thought of it.” George stared Sapnap down, his two different colored eyes glinting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s eye twitched, returning the stare. The two stared at each other down while Dream calmed himself down on the ground. It took a good twenty seconds for Dream to calm down and stand up, getting in between the two. His height gave him an advantage as it completely blocked the two from each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay… calm down, you’re both pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Dream!” George spluttered, his eye twitching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” Sapnap snorted, turning his head away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream snorted into his hand one last time before he shook his head and composed himself, “Okay, I admit I laughed but after much contemplation-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem like much.” George drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“-it does sound like a good idea.” Dream finished, talking over George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! SEE, GOGY!” Sapnap screamed, grabbing Dream’s shoulders and peeking from behind him, pointing at the disgruntled and older man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hit your head when you went tumbling to the floor or something, Dream?” George asked. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>spending a night at a graveyard!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it’s for 100 dollars?” Sapnap asked, eyes glinting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George remained unamused, “Money is superficial to me, give me something of better value.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell I’m giving you my name.” Sapnap hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smirked, his teeth appearing much sharper, “Oh? What about you, Dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid.” Dream swatted Sapnap’s hands off him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George huffed, “Then I’m not going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to drag you with us, anyways!” Sapnap grinned like a cheshire cat. “Right, Dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” George turned to glare at the two, “You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me turn into a horse so we could gallop away with you.” Dream grinned, wagging his finger as if he was warning George (somehow he knew he would follow up with the threat).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” George dragged the word out as he slumped, crossing his arms. “I’ll find a way to get your names one day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try, Gogy.” Sapnap tilted his head to the side mockingly, sticking his tongue out in the process. George reached over and smacked the younger male over the head. Dream chuckled as he watched the two descend back into mindless bickering (they did it a lot for what bunch of close friends wouldn’t descend into unnecessary arguments). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream clapped his hands, gaining the attention of his two friends, “So, I’ll scout around for some nice spots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean abandoned graveyards.” George shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Dream snapped his fingers as he pointed at George. Without another word, he gave the two a salute and felt his bones shift and crack. It wasn’t long before he felt himself go weightless and his vision narrow down a bit. Instead of speaking, he let out a triumphant chirp and flapped his wings, the green feathers ruffling along his actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George snorted, raising a hand to wave, while Sapnap whooped, giving the now green bird an enthusiastic wave. Dream chirped along their enthusiasm, muted or not, and flew around their heads for a moment before he darted off the open window. He rose to the air, taking in the fresh and cold autumn breeze before he dived down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap giggled like crazy as he closed the window and redrew back into his little workshop, “Bet he just wanted to do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well… Halloween is almost here and more humans are roaming the streets.” George hugged himself, his eyes glowing with power. “I wouldn’t blame him for wanting to go out and have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap gave him a sideways glance. While the three of them had a shared secret, them having powers and being generally considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span> by humans, it was no secret that it was George who felt stifled the most. What with his blood belonging to the faes and the forest, he never belonged to society. Maybe that was why he preferred Sapnap’s isolated little house rather than Dream’s modern home that was smack dab in the middle of the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, “If you want anything, you can tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his smile return, curling on his face as he mused, “Your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Sapnap snorted. “Definitely don’t fancy being a fae’s slave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George let out a bark of a laugh, “You two know my </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like a nickname.” Sapnap threw open the door to his fridge. “Who names their kid, Gogy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff, who chooses the name Sapnap.” George shot back, a smirk playing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am no- fuck you.” Sapnap hissed, grabbing some of his left over food in the fridge. “Keep up that attitude then you won’t be eating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I eat the souls of the innocent anyways.” George puffed his cheeks out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about it? It’s literally my brand.” George bared his sharp teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me force a potion down your throat.” Sapnap threatened, holding up a strange purple liquid within a vial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George pulled a face, “Your potions taste like shit anyways, Witchnap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I can’t leave you two alone without coming back to fighting.” Dream snorted, entering through an open window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is literally a door, Dream.” George deadpanned, gesturing at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream waved him off, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find a place?” Sapnap asked, bounding over to grab Dream’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, shaking the younger male off him, “Yeah, Bad’s graveyard is nearby and it’s usually abandoned during Halloween so we don’t really need to be so stiff while we’re there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Bad?” George blinked before he huffed, “Another nickname?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk, Gogy.” Dream rolled his eyes. “Plus, he’s a vampire so I don’t think you’d want to mess around with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George pouted as he crossed his arms. Sapnap snorted and smacked him behind his head, earning an indignant yelp from the older male. Dream chuckled at their antics, bringing both his hands up to try and placate the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else we need to know?” Sapnap turned back to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.” Dream shrugged. “Bad’s willing to let us hang around for a night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s up the stakes, why not?” Sapnap grinned, jumping around the place as he prepared. “Last to leave get’s the hundred bucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff, what’s even there to get scared off by?” George raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghosts?” Dream suggested with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Psh, like any would linger around when Bad’s there.” George waved it off. “But sure, let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you muffins!” Bad raised his hand, waving at the three who had duffel bags thrown over their shoulders. “So, just one night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, so Sapnap would stop annoying me about his stupid idea.” George hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully we aren’t overstepping?” Dream gave Bad a sympathetic look, having ditched the mask for this one night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t, don’t worry!” Bad smiled, his fangs peeking out of his lips, as he gestured towards the whole area. “No one tends to visit so I’m glad to spend this night with you guys!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We brought games, if you want?” Sapnap piped in, peeking from behind Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! I was just baking!” Bad clapped his hands excitedly. “I’ve always been wondering how well my skills are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what are you baking?” Dream sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of the older man’s goodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much, just muffins!” Bad gestured for them to enter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group entered the old yet clean graveyard. They noticed a few cobwebs around but they seemed more stylistic compared to random cobwebs around. George hummed as he gently lowered his duffle bag on a bench nearby. He looked up at the towering mausoleum (the vampire’s home, he assumed) before he looked at Dream and Sapnap who were already messing around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Bad…” George slinked over with a charming smile. “How’s everything going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going great!” Bad smiled, entering the large building (it was larger than everything else in the graveyard). He paused before he gestured for the other man to follow him. George hummed and followed the immortal inside the building, taking in the sights along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This must feel real lonely, huh.” George muttered, eyes darting to and fro. While it was dark, it wasn’t much so that he couldn’t see anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can manage.” Bad smiled. “Plus I made a friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, his name is- SKEPPY!” The vampire cut himself off (did he really? He did say a name after all) when he rushed forward and caught the falling tray. “Why did you do that!? Those were for my guests!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, who?” George looked around, trying to pinpoint who Bad was speaking to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air in the mausoleum chilled and George heard faint laughter. He raised an eyebrow when something silver caught his eyes and he was face to face with a cackling man. He was bent over, clutching his stomach and his laughter echoed among the walls, giving it a sort of echoey feel. George blinked, stepping back a bit at the sudden appearance of another person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen your face, Bad!” The man, Skeppy (he presumed), said in between his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad let out a sigh, “Whatever, Skeppy. Next time don’t let the food fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it matter, neither of us can eat it anyways.” That was when the silver and slightly transparent man floated off the ground and leaned across the air as he regarded the older man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you listen?” Bad frowned, his lower lip jutting out a bit, “I said we were going to have some guests!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh really? You never mentioned-” That was when his blank eyes caught sight of George who was awkwardly standing in the middle. “Oh, hey! Hi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gogy, that is you right?” Bad blinked, realizing he hadn’t asked the other his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George snorted, “Yeah. I’m Gogy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, Gogy, this is Skeppy. He’s the friend I mentioned. Skeppy, this is Gogy, one of my guests for tonight!” Bad gestured between them with his free hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m your local poltergeist, who are you?” Skeppy flipped over so he was face to face with George despite being upside down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad’s guest.” George smirked, noting how the poltergeist might be someone he could easily rile up (like Sapnap). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy pouted, “Oh, fine- whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should introduce you to the other two!” Bad grinned, already moving to leave the dark mansion-like building. “Come on, you did want to taste my muffins, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” George agreed, following the vampire. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Skeppy disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked out to see Sapnap wrestling a snake. George rolled his eyes and stepped in, grabbing the tail of the snake and yanking it from Sapnap’s grip. The younger of the two fell on his back with a groan while the snake hissed in displeasure. George threw the snake and before it hit the ground, it had morphed back into his taller, blonde friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that.” Dream huffed, rubbing his back. “How dare you manhandle me, Gogy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?” George fluttered his lashes, “I just saved Sapnap, won’t you thank me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Sapnap groaned, pushing himself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Bad hissed, coming over with the tray of muffins. “Anyways, eat up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cool, thanks Bad.” Dream grinned. “These look and smell delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oohh, really good.” Sapnap bit into a muffin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Bad smiled, proud of his work. George chuckled before he looked around. Sapnap caught sight of this and he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, feeling spooked yet?” He threw his arms around the fae who yelled at the sudden contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- no!” George scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you looking around?” Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows, “Looking for ghosts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he is!” Skeppy appeared in front of the two with a wild smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap screeched, jumping back. He forgot he had his arm hooked around George’s shoulders and ended up stumbling back and falling down, George not far behind. Dream and Skeppy shared a look before they were bent over from their laughter. Bad shook his head fondly as he set the tray on a nearby empty tomb (he knew which were empty and which weren’t, he was there to see the grave robbers after all).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Sapnap hissed, “Gogy, get off me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that pulled me down.” He scowled, pushing himself up and dusting him off. “Didn’t take you as the one to get spooked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Bad huffed, crossing his arms. “If you’re staying here might as well learn what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why weren’t you spooked.” Sapnap pointed an accusing finger at George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I met him already.” George deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Bad clapped. “Dream, Sapnap, this is Skeppy! He’s my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And a poltergeist.” Skeppy gave a two fingered salute as he tumbled around the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one.” Dream chuckled. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, did you meet him as well?” Sapnap pointed at Dream with an offended look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Bad turned to the two. “When?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was leaving after I spoke with you and this guy tripped me up.” Dream shook his head as he pointed at Skeppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s not everyday that a shapeshift comes around.” Skeppy grinned, sticking out his tongue when Dream gave him the finger in spite of Bad’s distress. “Plus, your face was hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Dream snorted, leaning back against a lamp post.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, they’re staying over the night, Skeppy.” Bad nodded at the floating male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because of a stupid bet.” George reminded them with a snort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, a bet?” Skeppy floated close to George’s face, causing him to take a step back, “What kind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last person to leave wins a hundred bucks. You and Bad excluded cause you live here.” Sapnap explained with a triumphant grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fun!” Bad exclaimed. At his side, Skeppy sported a more mischievous smile as he rubbed his hands together. Bad turned over and saw his look, letting out a sigh, “Skeppy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Let’s make it a whole lot more interesting!” Skeppy cackled. “I’ll try and drive you out, how about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dream Team exchanged a look before they got a challenging glint in their eyes. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, the usually empty, serene and quiet graveyard was filled with joyous shouts and startled screams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>George won by the way. Sapnap left when Skeppy dumped his sleeping back with water from a nearby swamp. Dream left when Skeppy had pulled his tail (he had transformed into a cat to sleep). George stayed cause it was hilarious and he was mostly talking to Bad anyways.</p>
<p>Yes, they all got nicknames because honestly... with a fae on board... anything can happen.</p>
<p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN F O L K S!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>